


"You can have half."

by ThunderAndMadness



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [11]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, Fluff, In Which Morgan Is Schmoopy As Hell, In Which Reid Just REALLY REALLY LIKES WAFFLES, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Wafflefic, set after p 6, sorry listen all of my fic revolves around waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderAndMadness/pseuds/ThunderAndMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's something Morgan has learned: Reid is a terrible person both to read a newspaper with and to eat waffles with.</p><p>Part 11 of "100 Ways to Say I Love You".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You can have half."

Morgan has finally caved and bought a waffle iron. Reid is over often enough that it kind of makes sense for him to have one. This way nobody has to go to Waffle House first thing in the morning.

Problem is, Reid _really_ loves waffles. They're sitting at Morgan's table, eating waffles and reading the Sunday Times like an old married couple.

Here's something Morgan has learned: Reid is a terrible person both to read a newspaper with and to eat waffles with. He's already finished most of the paper and is working on the Arts section while Morgan has barely got to the end of the headlines. He's also already finished his stack of waffles and is eying Morgan's last waffle with something akin to lust in his eyes.

Morgan calls him on it. "Can you please stop giving my waffle bedroom eyes?"

"Well, it's too early in the morning to seduce you, so I thought the waffles might be my next best option," Reid replies calmly. He's already on his third cup of hyper- sweet coffee and his wit is apparently intact at 8 AM. Morgan has no idea how he can think so easily this early. But then again, the kid thinks faster than anybody Morgan knows.

"You're not getting me or my waffle," Morgan says firmly. "I made you waffles already!"

"Please?" And Reid, dammit, knows Morgan's only weakness: Reid. He can't say no to the kid, not when he's giving Morgan a hopeful little smile, not with his big brown eyes.

Morgan wants to give him every waffle in the world.

He has to save some face here, though, retain his manliness. Can't give up too easily. "You can have half," he says.

The loss of half a waffle is worth it for the sheer joy on Reid's face.

**Author's Note:**

> The list of ways to say "I love you" can be found [here.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) More parts to come, as always.
> 
> As they said in my heyday, concrit always appreciated. I love comments!


End file.
